


close call

by mechabre (tender_anaphylaxis)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodplay, Injury, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, or it would be if HK wasn't there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_anaphylaxis/pseuds/mechabre
Summary: post-battle intensity.
Relationships: Canderous Ordo/Male Revan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	close call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



> a little short, but enjoy!

They come together like a fist to a face.

More Sith assassins. Kashyyk. Dispatched easily, but HK took some damage -- shut himself down to repair, and Revan isn't inclined to assist him. He prefers, instead, to press Canderous to the side of the vast tree the walkway hangs from, breathing hard, his tall, lithe form still so easily pinning his own larger frame. 

Revan doesn't speak, just yanks on the close-cropped hair at the back of his head and forces him to bare his throat. Canderous growls, but can't get the leverage to stop him -- that's a lie, Revan has the grace, but Canderous has always had the raw strength. He _lets_ him drag his tongue up the place where a bullet grazed his throat, lets him bite the skin near the wound and open up the developing scab, taste the blood that runs down. He forgets whose round, forgets when it even happened, but the renewed, burning pain is a reminder of how even the most routine of engagements represents a kiss with death.

The air is thick with iron and sweat and the acrid smell of lightsaber-scorched meat. Canderous can feel his blood vibrate, full of fire from the fight with nowhere to go

"That was close," Revan lets out the words in exhilarated reverence. Concern is lost in the rush. His eyes glitter in the arboreal gloom.

"Yeah," Canderous agrees, lost in the sight.

"Mild reminder: I believe I said I only needed a few moments to undergo repairs." HK-47's voice crackles to life. Revan squeezes his eyes shut, a long-suffering twitch to his lips. HK continues talking, since nothing in the galaxy could shut him up. "Exasperated request: not that it is my business, Master, but please refrain from engaging in your meatbag mating rituals in my presence. I do so hate being reminded of your unfortunate status."


End file.
